<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss It All Better by Just Me (Darkstar1142)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390572">Kiss It All Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Just%20Me'>Just Me (Darkstar1142)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About to Die, Angst, Betrayal, Caring, F/M, Gender Issues, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Identity Issues, Loss of Trust, Old Friends, Reconciliation, Self-Worth Issues, Unrequited Crush, Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Just%20Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm holding on your rope<br/>Got me ten feet off the ground<br/>And I'm hearing what you say<br/>But I just can't make a sound<br/>You tell me that you need me<br/>Then you go and cut me down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss It All Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost surreal to see him again, it having been over 2 years since the last time we’d been even ten feet away from each other and yet here we were only 2 feet and only separated by the space between the opposite picnic tables we sat to face each other. It had been hurt feelings and anger over him staying around the wrong people that had set me to get him out of my story, even if I knew my sibling stayed in touch and he spoke to a few people I knew as well as I didn’t care as long as he had been a distance away at all times back then. He seemed as unnerved as I did, and finally he let out a chuckle as he looked over me as if he saw something surprising; which I suppose it was due to how long we’d seen each other. Our social media not been connected longer than the messages had stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve definitely grown up, I don’t know if I could call you ‘kid’ anymore.” His voice was rough yet had a soft note to it that had me holding back my grimace about that ‘kid’ nickname that I’d finally gotten rid of finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would have a problem if you did, it’s been a bit since anyone’s called me that and I’d like to keep it that way.” He seemed shocked and I couldn’t help but smile at how things had changed. I had been the small young female wondering about my gender and mental state while trying to take in every detail of the tall, smirking young man that would tip his hat and give me pointers in life; a crush that could have sank the Titanic. “Though, you’ve changed a bit too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hide the drop in his shoulders even as they tensed and we both knew why that was. His face was tired, eyes showing the dull and hardness that must have been his life for the past few years while his body seemed to show the same with the smaller muscle mass and stubble that seemed to not even have been attempted to fit with him like he did before. The hat was gone and nothing showed of the man that I had adored before other than his eyes, which had lost a sparkle that I had been waiting to see again. I would have felt bad and if I hadn’t known his circumstances or hadn’t been so close before, I definitely would have at least tried to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But we both knew it was because of her, and the fact up until recently he couldn’t seem to let go of the chains attached to a siren who chased darkness and horrid dealings with people who sank even lower than she did. I had luckily let go of the chains that were on him, but it seemed no one else in that time even took a look to see if they could help him and I couldn’t blame them. It was hard now to see how far I’d even gotten looking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look better than me, definitely. I heard you graduated from college doing those online classes… Coding?” He seemed to be grasping for anything else, probably due to that I was uncomfortable even thinking back to before and I decided to take it so this would at least end semi-nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer and Technologies Degree, I’m going to try for a Network Analysis career around some companies soon.” I had definitely grown up, having signed up for online colleges to grab my associates which had just been delivered in the mail two weeks ago, meaning my sister must have told him about it. I’d finally found myself and what I enjoyed, having stayed mostly to myself and taking care of my family while doing school from home. It became quiet after that and as I looked to him I knew he felt lost, having went away from the one person he’d been trying to save from themselves only to have them purposely making sure people stick around by being the ‘helpless’ victim that they could always get out of. I had promised myself not to feel bad for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know that she pushed you really far with the history that you’d come back.” He looked ready to bolt, like a young pup that was scolded for eating the cat food while knowing that it hurt their stomach. “But I’m proud of you for not going back and it’s relieving to know you’re going on a good path again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... You still care about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a question that was full of memories of joking to fighting and adoration to an obsession cut off, something that should take a few moments to answer. It was something that would depend on whether I should let him back into a part of me that he had once made feel like the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never stopped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he had never really left me, even if he didn’t feel the same way now or back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours more of stories and opening up about what happened in the time where we were severed and even with him keeping certain things out of it, it was just fine as knowing it was us again made it seem like everything was better. It was nice to just talk to someone and I’d noticed he had checked his phone nervously about an hour ago, but when I asked if he had somewhere to be, for the first time he said it wasn’t important and left whatever was going on as second priority. I’d had that happen more and more as I gained sense of me, but feeling it from him after everything felt like cotton candy in my chest; like it was fine again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it was fine but--” It grew quiet as he looked past my shoulder, us having scooted closer during our rants and it was odd to be only inches apart now that I noticed, only for him to suddenly be scooted back and standing off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Skinwalker?” I joked a moment but he seemed pale and I moved to turn only for his hand on my shoulder to stall my movement, his mouth opening and shutting for something and I motioned for him to get on with it. “C’mon! What is so bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-It’s, um, just it’s…” Suddenly I heard footsteps and I got his arm moved just quick enough to see a meth skinny older woman stomping up to the pavilion we were at, and even with her hair a mess along with it having been a few years I knew who she was. I immediately stood to give him a disappointed look, but she beat me to speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard! I’ve been messaging you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! And you’ve been with some whatever that is, just what? Ignoring me?!” Her voice was a tad screachy, an obvious sign she was worked up and so I took no offense as my normal style was gender neutral these days. I looked to him only to find him mixed between guilty and irritated, surprised at show of presence from him that I hadn’t seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I wasn’t ignoring you! I wanted to ENJOY some time with an old friend…” Even as he said it, we both winced knowing how that would sound in any situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was there things escalated and I didn’t know at what point I joined in, but I was sure if anyone heard us that the cops would be called and finally I just turned to him just exasperated that this could have gotten so bad and wondering why I thought it could have gone well for long, hoping for a little help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go to the cars? I can talk with her later, but I just want to talk a bit more before I settle things with her.” I was hesitant to stick around, but I nodded, and I turned to say bye to her just as he turned to where we parked our cars only to have everything slow. I’d heard in movies your brain doesn’t go as fast during traumatic situations, but seeing a gun pulled and ready to aim toward him had me blacked out with my next moment of clarity with me having pushed him away with everything I had in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-BANG-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground was soft compared to the terrible ringing in my ears, a woman screeching and a loud man’s voice barely piercing through it. I heard someone say they didn’t mean it over and over, a deep pain in my gut telling me that it didn’t look so well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--fine! It’s going to be fine! Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen!” His voice seemed to be farther away, but I just nodded to his words and pulled myself up with the bench of the picnic table while trying not to cry out as my side felt a pain like nothing I’d experienced before. I opened my eyes as he kept talking and had a moment of all my air gone as I blood staining the whole left side of my shirt, calming myself enough with his words as I pressed on it, groaning a bit. He never stopped talking even as she kept screeching and I forced a smile, looking up to tell him that I know that I’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fell not for the pain or the idea I could die from being shot by the woman who betrayed and lied about me years ago, but from that the boy that I thought had gotten to be good was consoling her about shooting me and not him. A boy I had started to care and trust again in just a few short hours, not even a glance in my direction as I heard the sirens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat there against the table with my eyes closed, due to that I couldn’t stand looking at either of them and that they had started to talk about the ‘story of what happened’ as he calmed her by saying there was no one but them who knew without checking me, him not wanting to leave her. The bleeding slowed due to me being still and I waited until they started their story to the cops before ‘conveniently’ coming alive, telling them what happened as I was taken to the ambulance crying about the pain of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last time I cried about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last time I cared about him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>